Friendship Mystery
by I. M. Rally
Summary: After failing to save his friend, Hermogenes Borra moved to another world to clear his head out of guilt. The world where he met two new friends who look exactly like his old friends, except that they're gnomes. He hoped that starting another new life in this third world would never be the same, like those two previous worlds he visited, and those four friends he left.
1. A new world

**Finally, I made it. I made this story with my OC, Hermogenes Borra. This event happened before and during the movie, Sherlock Gnomes. Hi there, readers!**

 **When I watch other Sherlock Holmes shows, like Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, The Great Mouse Detective, and Sherlock Gnomes, and when I discovered that Aggie is always been my favorite and famous OC, I was thinking I should make some changes, starting by making my own version of 'Sherlock Gnomes' with my other OC, Hermogenes Borra, a human with plain insect-like fairy wings.**

 **Like Aggie, Borra was a interdimensional traveler, and belongs to the same human home world where Aggie lives, but their wings are different from each other. Aggie's wings have lace, while Borra has none, but they both have the same shape of their wings.**

 **Borra's first story is my Great Mouse Detective fanfiction 'A mouse detective, a mouse doctor, and a human mouse." This story is his third story. The second story contained flashbacks in my Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century fanfiction 'Friendship returns in the 22nd century.**

 **I don't own Sherlock Gnomes or anything, just my OC, Hermogenes Borra or Gnomogenes Borra.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermogenes Borra arrived in another world of London. This London isn't exactly like the other two worlds he visited.

He came to this world to clear his head from guilt. He felt so guilty, he couldn't tried to save his friend from falling at the Reichenbach Falls. Not even his magic can help him since he was still in-training. Despite of having insect/fairy-like wings, he never learned how to use them nor fly. He also tried to warn his two friends that bad luck might happen to them when his wings twisted and bended themselves. It's like they have a mind of their own. But then, it truly happened.

He thought one of his friends is gone, so he decided to go to another world for some air.

Suddenly, he heard a snapped, coming from the bushes. Borra gasped as he hid quickly behind a bush at the other side. When he hid there, he slowly and slightly spread the leaves of the bushes to see who was out there. He saw two garden gnomes came out from the bushes.

"I think I heard something from that bush." Gnome #1 pointed Borra's bush.

"Let's go there and check it out." Gnome #2 suggested.

Borra began to panic as sweat formed on his forehead. He didn't know what to do. If the gnomes saw him, the jig is up. Then, he realized he has a magic wandstaff. He can change in any form whatever he wants. He knew what he will going to do or to transform, just hopping it will work.

When the two gnomes pushed the bush aside in half, they saw nothing but a gnome with wings, holding a book and a 'stick'.

"Uhh, hi." Borra, in his gnome form by transformation spell, greeted the two gnomes.

"Oh, it's just another gnome." Gnome #1 sighed, "What are you doing here this late at night?"

"I… uh…" Borra was too nervous to speak. He's new in this world, "I'm just strolling around."

"You can't stroll around out here. Humans might see you. They're dangerous." Gnome #2 warned.

The human gnome was quite hurt when the gnomes said that humans are dangerous. It reminded him of one of his old friends had said that when his secret was discovered.

"You better go home where you'll be safe." Gnome #2 said, "We should go."

Before the gnomes got far, Gnome #1 warned him one last time, "And remember, don't get smash, 'cause you'll die."

Now that was Borra fears the most. Since gnomes are so fragile, if they fall they'll break into pieces, resulting for their death. He now began to be very careful or he'll die by breaking himself into pieces. He can't transform back into human or his secret will be discovered, especially his magic wandstaff.

Carrying his spell book and wandstaff, he searched for a place the live and sleep while trying to avoid being seen by humans as the rain began to pour. He saw an empty box, next to a pile of garbage. He thought it was a good place to stay, but there are humans blocking his path. He has to find a way to get through them without getting caught. When he realized he stood beside a big house, he recited a spell to lift himself up on the roof.

"BUNNY HOP BLAST!"

Borra casted that spell below his feet, and the spell pushed him on the roof. When he made it, he ran across the roof to reach to the other side, until… he slipped on his shoes since the roof was wet by the rain. He immediately grabbed the edge to save himself, but his hands are slipping. He tried to hold as hard as he can, but his hands are wet.

When his hands were released, Borra and his stuffs fell as he screamed when he knew this is the end of his life. He still can't fly though, and he can't reach his wandstaff while falling to save himself. He closed his eyes and ready to accept his fate...

Until.

He felt that he fell unto something soft. A giant pillow. It saved his life, with his book and wandstaff landed beside him. Borra didn't know what happened. There was no pillow on the ground earlier, but when he fell, it was now there. Very strange.

"You should be careful when you run on the roof in a rainy night."

Borra heard a British voice coming from nowhere. When he got up on his feet, he rubbed his eyes and, saw two gnomes with familiar faces, which he recognized them. Almost reminded him of his friends as he gasped.

"Sherlock? Watson?"

"Do you know us?" The gnome version of Watson asked.

"Of course I know you." Borra carefully stepped off from the pillow, "You don't know me?"

"Well, the way I describe you, you're a Filipino gnome… with wings." The gnome version of Sherlock Holmes described, "Very imaginative that your creator is or your parents wanted you to have those, hmm?"

He didn't get it. Borra knew the gnomes looked exactly like his previous friends, but quite different. He knew they aren't his friends. They lived in the other world where he just left, and this world is different. Non-living things have lives of their own. Very weird world.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said, lying that he was a gnome, but he wasn't, "I wanna ask, what is your full name? I just only know you for your first name."

"Oh, glad you asked, since that's what I've been waiting for when I saved garden gnomes from being smash." The gnome with a green deerstalker cap said, "My name is Sherlock Gnomes, sworn protector of London's garden gnomes."

"And I'm Dr. Gnome Watson." Watson extended his hand on Borra, offering a hand shake, "Nice to meet you, young lad."

"And what your name might be?" Sherlock Gnomes asked.

Before he was going to say his full name, Borra discovered that their names added with a word 'gnome', unlike his previous friends' names. He has to think of a name with a 'gnome' in it, "I… I'm…. I'm Gnomogenes Borra."

"Well, Gnomogenes Borra, I suggested you should go home and stay out of sight from humans and animals. It's not safe for a gnome to go out here all by himself." Sherlock said as he and Watson were about to move back to their home.

"Actually…, I don't have a home." Borra admitted as Sherlock and Watson stopped, and turned to him, "I just got here, and I'm lost. I don't know where to go. I'm still looking for a shelter."

Sherlock and Watson glanced at each other if they have the same thought of what they will going to about Borra. They shared a nod, having the same thoughts.

"Like Watson here, having no shelter when I first met him, we were thinking that you should come with us for a while, just to be safe." Sherlock said.

"Really?" Borra's feelings lightened up.

"Yes, if you want to."

"Sure! Just let me get my stuff."

Borra excitingly took his stuff from the pillow, and rushed to his new friends.

"Umm, what's with that big book and a magnifying glass with a large handle?" Watson inquired.

Borra couldn't keep a secret about his magic stuff anymore since he already showed to his previous friends, and it's okay. Nothing ever changed. He just hope that his new friends wouldn't change their thoughts about him when he'll discuss about these, "I'll tell you along the way."


	2. Magic

Sherlock and Watson brought Borra back to their home, which it was just an open box with small materials, like a globe, a bookshelf, a lamp, and a small umbrella.

"Wow, uh, lovely place… you guys lived in." Borra complimented.

"I know. It's a small place, right?" Sherlock guessed.

"Just trying to say something appreciable. I understand this is only place you have."

"We're gnomes, not humans. We don't have permanent home for a while," Watson explained.

When they came in the box, Sherlock called out the 'landlady', "Mrs. Udderson! We have company!"

A bird feeder that looked like a cow mooed as she brought herself down a tree, "Good evening, Sherlock, Watson. How was your evening?"

"Quite better, Mrs. Udderson. Thanks for asking," Watson replied, "And Sherlock and I brought a lost gnome with us."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Udderson tried to swing closer to Borra. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

Borra nervously answered, "I'm fine. I was just arrived here in London, and I don't know where I'll go, Mrs. Hudson."

"I'm Mrs. _Udderson_. What's your name, young gnome?"

"Umm… m-my name is Gnomogenes Borra. I was just a gnome… with wings! Right! My creator gave me wings… H-he's very imaginative," He still didn't want to tell that he's a human with wings. He'll be abandon if he will.

"Well, I guess we have room for one more."

"Absolutely not, Mrs. Udderson!" Sherlock disagreed.

"Sherlock!" Watson snapped.

"No. There's not enough room for another homeless gnomes. We'll have to take Gnomogenes Borra to the Home of homeless gnomes," The detective gnome suggested.

"Wait, no!" Borra cired, "You can't take me there. I'll be all alone."

"You'll have lots of friends there."

"But I don't know them!"

"You don't even know us. You just moved here, and you probably haven't heard about me and Watson."

"Of course I do, Sherlock Holmes!"

"It's Sherlock _Gnomes_ , and my decision is final! You'll got to the Home for homeless gnomes whether you like it or not!"

Borra was broke. He couldn't believe he arrived in this world with un-warm welcome, especially from the gnome who reminded him of his old friends. He wasn't so hospitable like his other friends. Sherlock Gnomes is different than Borra's other detective friends; Basil of Baker Street and Sherlock Holmes. He almost shed tears, but he wiped them off his face.

"Well…, you don't know about me either," Borra took the courage to fight back. "I have magic!"

Sherlock was stunted at first. All his life, he never believed in magic. He never saw anything magical around him. He then turned to Borra, "Come on. There is no such thing as magic. They're just illusions. They don't exist."

"Oh yeah! Watch this," Borra opened the large book he carried, and read everything what's in it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "That's just a book. They can't contain any magic stuff. This is absolutely impossi… When she walked closer to his globe, it turned into a cube, which shocked him, "Oh my…"

"Cheese and crackers! What happened?!" Watson was shocked as well.

Borra already used his wandstaff to change the globe into a cube. Then, he turned Mrs. Udderson's tree into a Cherry Blossom tree, and grew daisy flowers all over the area. Sherlock, Watson, and Mrs. Udderson watched the whole magic scene with their own eyes.

Still, Sherlock refused to believe, "This is impossible!"

"Is it?" Borra raised his wandstaff, and shouted a spell, "SEAWATER TSUNAMI!"

A wave of water with sea creatures appeared behind them. The three braced themselves for the upcoming wave. When the water splashed at them, they didn't feel wet. Much to their surprise, they were protected by Borra's magic protective bubble. As soon as the water disappeared, Borra deactivated his bubble.

Sherlock wanted to refuse to believe again, but he saw too much of magic evidence already, and he didn't that to happen to him again, "Alright! That's enough!"

"Now, do you believe me?!" Borra inquired.

"Yes, yes! I believe you now, but, please, don't use magic at me!"

"I won't, if you let me stay."

"Okay, let me guess this straight, if I let you stay with us, you won't use your magic against me?"

"I promise. And when I made a promise, I won't break it."

Sherlock has his doubts for Borra. He's new and not sure that he can be trusted, but he has no choice now. He groaned frustratingly, "Fine! You can live here. There is one more room for a gnome like you."

Borra chuckled, "Ha! I knew you'll agree. Thank you very much."

"Yes. Whataver," Sherlock cleared his throat, and turned his back at Borra. "Just turn everything back when you're ready."

Borra rolled his eyes as he knew this Sherlock would react like this. Then, a hand was offered to him.

"Welcome to the club, Gnomogenes Borra," Watson offered his hand to him as a warm welcome.

Borra shook hands with him, "Thanks, Dr. John Watson."

"It's _Gnome_ Watson, actually. Just call me…"

"'Watson'. I know."

"Wait a second," Sherlock Gnomes interrupted. "I can't help but realize that you callus be different. I mean, Sherlock 'Holmes'? 'John' Watson? Mrs. 'Hudson'? They're close to our names, but very different. Why did you call us that?"

"Well, uh… It's a… I…" Borra stammered as he never wanted to tell them that he came from another world, and met few friends who look just like them from other worlds, "You guys kinda… r-reminded me of someone back from where I came from?"

"And we look like them, that's why you call us by their name," Watson guessed.

"Yeah, exactly!" Borra exclaimed.

"Glad you're honest," Sherlock said, "Let's get some rest. It's getting late. We're going to have a big day tomorrow."

When Sherlock is not listening, Borra nudged to Watson, and whispered, "He's quite rude."

"He's always been like this ever since I met him," the doctor gnome replied quietly.


	3. Doll Museum

The next morning when Borra woke up from his sleep, which was actually stood still like a statue. This is how gnome sleeps. For him, it's not so bad to be a gnome. It's quite fun if you keep yourself from falling or smashing by anything.

It's his first day in this world. He hoped his first day could have a first mission.

"Good morning, Borra," Sherlock greeted him, quite rudely and uncomfortably.

"Morning, Sherlock," Borra mimicked his tone. Then turned to Watson, "Good morning, Watson."

"Good Morning, Borra," Watson put the newspaper down to greet his new friend.

"You should eat up and give yourself some energy," Sherlock said.

"Umm… I'm not so hungry today," Borra replied.

"Good, because I'm going to ask you a favor."

"Wow. For the first day, you already ask me a favor?"

"If you don't want, I'll ask Watson instead."

"No! Fine. What is it?!

Sherlock turned to him and handed him an envelope, "Can you send this letter for me?"

Borra read the address on the envelope, and to who he has to send, "In the doll museum? And who's Irene?"

"A-A friend of mine."

"You mean, you fiancé," Watson reminded.

"You're getting married?!" Borra squealed excitingly.

Sherlock wanted to avoid the topic in front of Borra, "Just send this letter to her! It's very important!"

"And you trusted me to go… alone?"

"You have magic, remember? I'm sure you can use your magic to keep yourself safe."

"Alright!" Borra rolled his eyes, and then told Watson, "Sorry, Watson. No offense that you couldn't do this favor."

"It's alright, Borra. Sherlock gave me lot of favors before you came. I believe it's your turn," the doctor gnome said.

When Borra walked on the grass, he raised his wand-staff and recited the spell, "BUBBLE GUM FLOAT!" A pink gum bar floated in front of him. He chewed on the gum, and blew a bubble, making it trap Borra inside, and floated away.

As Sherlock, Watson, and Mrs. Udderson watched Borra floating away, the detective still disliked his new companion because of his magic.

"I think he's really nice," Mrs. Udderson said.

"I am not going to get use to his magic," Sherlock muttered.

* * *

In his bubble, Borra floated all the way above the city, where he spotted the Doll Museum down below.

He lowered his bubble down as when it touched the ground, it popped. Borra has been chewing gum during his trip, and when he arrived at his destination and his bubble popped, his spat his bubble gum, and knocked on the metal door. He was quite nervous to see Irene. He wasn't so sure if Irene in this world is a gnome or anything, so he fixed himself, trying to make a very god first impression.

A pink bear with red eyes named Gregson opened the window and he saw Borra, "Who are you?"

Borra gulped in fear, then he answered, "I'm Gnomogenes Borra, and I'm brought a message to Irene… from Sherlock Gnomes."

When Gregson heard that name, he closed the window, and the giant yellow bear opened the door. Gregson revealed to be a small bear.

"You better be careful," Gregson warned, "She doesn't like gnome stranger like you."

Borra nodded as he slowly walked in. He spread the red curtain apart and he noticed the place is full of living toys. The room is very loud with cheers, roars, and shouts. Borra raised his hand to get everyone's attention, but they didn't notice him. He finally shouted.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

The toys turned to him. He didn't expect all of the toys to look at him.

"Hi, uh… I'm looking for someone…" Borra read the letter, "Ms. Irene?"

I'm here!" a female voice was heard. As the toys moved aside, giving her a way to Borra, Irene is a doll with blue dress and purple hair.

Borra didn't expect the Irene in this world a doll. She doesn't look like the original Irene either, but he's sure that they have the same personality.

"Hello there, little gnome. Who are you exactly? A friend of Sherlock Gnomes?" Irene asked.

Borra was nervous to talk and he sweated, "Umm… Not exactly a friend. My name is Gnomogenes Borra. I'm new here in London when I moved away from where I was, and I ended up here. Sherlock and his partner, Watson, found me, and they want me to stay with them… technically, Watson and Mrs. Udderson let me, but Sherlock didn't, until I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Irene extended her arm to Borra as he acceptably shook her hand. "My name is Irene."

"I know. Watson said you and Sherlock are going to get married. That's great!"

"Too great. So, what brings you here, little Borra?"

"Oh! Sherlock sent me to give you this letter. He said it's very important."

Irene took the envelope from Borra, opened it, and read the letter when she unfolded it. She read the letter. She sighed and growled angrily.

"What is it?" Borra asked.

Irene handed the letter over to Borra, "Why don't you read it yourself."

Borra took the letter and read it himself. He gasped, "He ended your engagement?"

"I knew he loved his work more than me!" Irene shouted in anger.

"I can't believe Sherlock would be this selfish!" Borra was angered about it too. "Unlike my other friend."

"Sherlock Gnomes will be Sherlock Gnomes," Irene agreed. "Now, I think you should leave."

"What?! But I just got here, and we've just met and getting to know each other."

"Sherlock just sent you here to give me the letter. And since now you did, you can leave now."

"Umm… okay. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm a lady, Borra. Not just any lady, a strong one! I can handle this."

"Alright,"

Borra searched for a way out. When he almost headed to the red curtain, he noticed a bin of broken toys and dolls, probably junks or something. If these toys and dolls are broken into pieces, they're maybe dead. Borra felt so bad for these broken toys. He wanted to help them. Lucky for him, he brought his spell book with him. He had read a chapter about resurrecting the dead, so he'll try that with the broken toys. He opened the book, found the spells, and recited it while pointing his wand-staff at the broken toys.

When the spells was activated, the room was lightened. The wand-staff turned from a magnifying glass to a human skull with black bat wings. The toys noticed this, as so was Irene. She turned around and was surprised of what she saw.

After using the spell, the toys and dolls were put back together again and moved out of the bin freely and happily, and the wand-staff turned into its original form. Borra was so happy to help them. Just then, Irene approached him. He was afraid that she might be angry at him.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… Well, I do but I felt so pity for these dolls, so I wanted to help them," Borra explained. "It was my magic wand-staff. It can do magic. I also got the spell from my spell book."

Borra feared Irene might kick him out or afraid of him, but instead, she smiled, "I'd never seen a magical gnome like you before. You're amazing."

"Huh?"

You did an unselfish did. You brought these dolls back to life. No one has ever do that since there's no magic exist in this world. You're like the opposite of Sherlock. You're not selfish, you're very helpful."

"Thank you, I guess."

"Guess what? After what you did a second ago, you are now welcome here. I could really use some help if I ever broke some toys around."

"You're the one who broke these toys?"

"They wanted to challenge me. So, are you willing to help?"

"Sure, but not today. I already helped. I have to go back to Sherlock, telling him that you already received the letter and nothing else."

"Good. And if he does something bad to you, just tell me."

"I will. I'll see you soon," Borra raised his wand-staff and recited the spell, "BUBBLE GUM FLOAT!" A pink gum bar floated in front of him. He chewed on the gum, and blew a bubble, making it trap Borra inside, and floated away, "Goodbye!" He waved goodbye to the toys.

Gregson and the large yellow teddy bear opened the door for Borra as he floated out.

* * *

When Borra arrived back t Sherlock's place, he popped the bubble and landed safely on the ground. He walked casually to Sherlock and Watson's place.

"So, Borra, did Irene received the letter?" Sherlock asked.

"Yep. She received the letter alright," Borra answered.

"And how's it go?"

"She took it pretty well."

"Excellent. Thank you for your help, Borra. You're very useful and helpful for our adventure."

"You're very welcome."

Borra tried to hide his anger as he sat beside Watson, who was drinking a cup of tea.

With Sherlock's not listening or watching, Watson nudged to Borra, and whispered "I know you're lying. It's written all over your face. What's going on? How's it go with Irene?"

Since it was only Watson, Borra spoke, "Not quite well. Irene was angry about it. I can't believe Sherlock would be this selfish, unlike my other friend back where I came from."

"He's Sherlock Gnomes. He can be whoever we wants to be," Watson said.


	4. Time for Adventure

**Guest:** **Love this story keep going.**

 **Now, this is the review I have ever wanted. Thank you so much, whoever you are. I love it when someone love my work, and I feel so happy and active.**

 **Gotham317: I love Sherlock's reaction to Borra casting spells, trying to deny magic's existence.**

 **It's true. The people who are smart and man/woman of science don't believe in magic, until they saw it themselves.**

 **Enjoy the story. This might be short, but this is where the adventure begins.**

* * *

Just then, a little gnome approached as fast as he can to report a trouble and important news.

"Sherlock Gnomes! Sherlock Gnomes. The garden gnomes of the gardens across the street we're missing. It's like they've just disappeared!"

"I knew this would happen again," Sherlock muttered to himself, "Thank you for your report. You can go now." As the little gnome go, Sherlock turned to his partner and a new companion. "Watson, prepare yourself. We have another missing gnome case to solve. Borra, since you're new here, I want you to join on us on our adventure."

Borra gasped, "You want me to join you?"

"I need another companion on our mission. Plus, I think you deserve a little tour here in London," Sherlock explained.

"So, what's going on anyway?" the winged gnome asked.

"The garden gnomes have gone missing, and I believed they were captured… by Moriarty."

"Moriarty?! As in 'Professor Moriarty'?"

"What? No. Just Moriarty. He's a pie mascot. Why do you call him 'Professor'?"

"Uuuuuhhhhhh…" Borra still didn't want to tell his new friends his secret as he tried to think of a false answer. "He's just reminded me… of someone… back where I was from."

Sherlock felt suspicious about Borra. It sounded like he's been hiding something. He narrowed his eyes and looked closely at him, "You sounded like you came from another world or something."

Borra feared that he might know his secret.

"But that's not even possible," Sherlock continued, making Borra secretly sighed in relief. "Okay. Enough talking. Let's get going!" He demanded.

When Sherlock is leading the way, Watson and Borra followed. The winged gnome started to asked questions to the doctor.

"So, what did Moriarty do something evil? He's nothing like I know at my former place."

Watson explained, "Some ornaments are just manufactured evil. And Moriarty, he was the most evil of the lot. For years, Moriarty terrorized the ornamental world... Until he met his match in Sherlock Gnomes. Suddenly he had a worthy opponent. And beating Sherlock became his obsession. So Moriarty began to play his terrible game. He would kidnap gnomes... leave a trail of clues as to their location... and challenge us to find them within 24 hours or he'd smash them."

"Smash them?! That's too low and cruel!" Borra exclaimed in horror.

"Exactly. That's why we have to hurry!"

As the adventure began, Borra worked with Sherlock and Watson now. Going to great adventures, solving crimes and cases, stopping Moriarty from smashing the gnomes, using magic to protect his friends, which Sherlock hated it, and other things. Just like what he did with his former friends, the original Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. So many memories that Borra can think of. But he still kept them as his secret.

It's been months now. He lose count, but he's sure that it's like five or six months that he stayed in this world, worked with the gnome versions of his former friends, and kept practicing his magic behind their 'flat'. He also watched his friends and himself for some danger when his wings are tangling and bending, signaling for an upcoming bad luck or trouble. He can't let his friends to get smashed to death. He just hoped he'll be happy with his new life here in this world.


	5. It all begins

**Guest: Wow love it. Thanks so much for mention me**

 **You're welcome reviewer, and thanks for the review. I feel so appreciated. Keep doing that, please. And please, make your own account here in . I want to pm with you.**

 **Special thanks to Gotham317 for helping me out of this concept.**

* * *

Few months later.

On one of their latest case, that night outside the Natural History Museum, Sherlock Gnomes, Dr. Watson, and Gnomogenes Borra had arrived in time to rescue the kidnapped garden gnomes from a dreadful fate, right after solving the clue that lead them to their destination.

"The final clue, Watson, Borra!" exclaimed Sherlock, holding up a card with the letter M imprinted on it. "The kidnapped gnomes are in the museum!"

"And seconds away from being smashed!" added Watson.

"We shall see about that," said Sherlock, as he put the card in his coat pocket.

"And not if we can handle that!" snapped Borra.

The three gnomes rushed inside the museum, where the abducted gnomes had been stuck to a puddle of sticky jam to keep them from moving. As the helpless gnomes cried out for help, Watson and Borra ran to their aid to free them while the detective went to deal with his nemesis, climbing up the skeleton of a giant diplodocus.

"Show yourself, Moriarty!" Sherlock shouted.

"Oh Sherlock, how can I resist a request like that?" came a sickening twisted voice from the shadows. From the top of a crate that dangled dangerously over the gnomes below, Moriarty had popped out of the bone covered crate. "Ta-da! Here I am! Your favorite evil pie mascot. Though I said 'evil,' I do cry at sad films. I'm very complex. Don't try and get me, Shirley. Could I call you that? You are just in time to see these gnomes go extinct."

"This stops now, Moriarty!" demanded Sherlock.

"Oh, be honest, Sherlock," drawled Moriarty, taking out an iPhone taped to a stick to take a selfie. "You enjoy our little game as much as I do."

"This is no game," parried Sherlock. "I am the sworn protector of London's garden gnomes!"

"If you are the sworn protector of the city's gnomes, then I am their sworn destroyer!" chortled Moriarty, pulling out a rolling in and then dropping one of the dinosaur bones right on one of the gnomes' hats, breaking it off, which Watson noticed and quickly pulled another gnome free from the jam, and Borra transformed his wand-staff into an umbrella to protect all gnomes from the falling bones at once, "And we will keep playing this little game, Sherlock, until I crush every last gnome in London!"

"I'll stop you until the day I die!" Sherlock declared boldly.

"Oh, lightbulb moment. What is it?" The pie mascot leaped onto the skeleton's tail. "Yeah, today's that day," Moriarty crowed, wickedly. "Come, Sherlock. Come dance with me."

With a battle cry, Moriarty scurried up the dinosaur's spine until Sherlock came charging right up at him and swung his rolling pin at his enemy. The two adversaries fought and swung their weapons with all their might. Sherlock nearly lost his balance but he regained his footing. Moriarty did a little ballerina spin to hit Sherlock, but Sherlock jabbed him in the belly, which seemed to aggravate Moriarty. The villain swung his weapon, causing Sherlock to lose his actual footing and as he fell, he grabbed onto the bone's spine, dangling helplessly.

Watson and Borra gasped, hoping their companion didn't fall and smash to pieces.

Moriarty reared back, preparing the final blow. But thanks to Sherlock's quick thinking, he ducked and grabbed the rolling pin, and threw both the pin and Moriarty to the floor. As Moriarty fell screaming, he struck a lever, causing the dinosaur skeleton to wobble and come crumbling down on the evil pie mascot.

"Fudge buckets!" Moriarty groaned, just as the bones came crushing down upon him.

Sherlock scurried across the dinosaur's tail as it collapsed, but he wasn't going to make it to the crate in time.

"Sherlock!" cried Watson, throwing his cane toward him.

In case of a full safety, Borra pointed her wand-staff at Sherlock, and casted a protective spell, "PROTECTION AURA!"

The detective caught the cane and fired a grappling hook from the cane to the crate, just in the nick of time, and he felt a brown aura around him, which he knew that was coming from Borra. Sherlock doesn't magical protection, but he let Borra does his job. The dinosaur skeleton collapsed into a dusty pile of bones.

The rescued gnomes cheered, "Sherlock!" or "Our hero!"

Watson and Borra looked dejected. They had just saved these gnomes' lives but none of the gnomes even showed gratitude to the two for saving them. Sherlock lowered himself down to the floor with the grappling hook, surrounded by grateful gnomes.

"No thanks needed," he said, brushing off their thanks. "It is my sworn duty to protect you. No hugs. Watson, Borra?"

The doctor and the winged gnome looked up hopefully. "Yes, Sherlock?"

"Yours, I believe," he said, dismissively dropped his cane at Watson's feet.

Watson picked up the cane left by his feet, sadly watching his partner getting all the credit for the rescue.

Borra shared the same feeling, but angry instead of sadness. He realized Sherlock Gnomes is nothing compare to his original counterpart, Sherlock Holmes, and the mouse detective, Basil of Baker Street. Borra nudged at Watson, and whispered, "He's not like a friend of mine before I moved here."

Watson just patted the young gnomes back to calm him down. He knew how he felt.

But that moment ended when Sherlock approached the pile of bones to inspect the wreckage.

"It's over, Watson and Borra," said Sherlock. "With Moriarty gone, London is once again safe for all garden gnomes."

At least that is what Sherlock originally believed.


	6. A new case

Late that night in the backyard, Sherlock was practicing his martial arts using Watson, dressed up in a soft padding attire. With one harsh kick from the detective, Watson had gone flying to the wall

When Sherlock flew himself to kick Watson again, Borra launched himself and knocked Watson down to save him, causing Sherlock to knock down the plastic globe.

Brushing himself off, Sherlock noticed the globe had fallen to the floor, right where Watson lay. "Watson! Borra! Look what you've done to the globe."

"Us? You're the one who kicked it!" Borra retorted, trying to help Watson stand back up on his feet.

"Because you pushed Watson down," Sherlock replied snootily. "They very reason he's wearing padding is so I can kick him."

"I am not your punching bag!" Watson growled.

"Don't be absurd. Of course you are." Sherlock sighed dismissively. "Oh, how I miss having a proper enemy."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not Moriarty." The doctor replied.

"So do I." The winged gnome added.

Just then, Mrs. Udderson the cow dropped down from the tree branch she had been tied to. She was shocked by the mess in the room. "Sherlock! Watson! Borra! Just look at this mess! How many times have I told you? If you want to practice fighting, do it outside!" The cow gestured to the backyard grass before them.

"We're sorry, Mrs. Udderson," apologized Watson.

"Maybe outdoor fighting is not a bad idea," said Borra.

Suddenly, a small male garden gnome came rushing up to them. "Sherlock Gnomes! Sherlock Gnomes!" he cried, looking frantic.

"And Dr. W... Ooh!" Watson didn't get the chance to introduce himself as he was knocked aside by the frantic gnome.

"And no one wants to call the name 'Borra'." Borra rolled his eyes, and helped Watson stand up again.

Sherlock sighed in relief. "Finally, a new case. What seems to be the trouble?"

"It's my friends. All my friends. The whole garden. They've disappeared. They're all gone!" The gnome reported.

"A whole garden?" Watson stood up, surprised by this piece of news.

Sherlocks frowned in determination. "Watson, Borra, gnomes are in danger. To the scene of the crime!"

* * *

"Breaking news! While London prepares for its largest fireworks display ever, something barely newsworthy is happening in the gardens across the capital. Someone is out there stealing innocent gnomes. Like Barry. Barry was just sitting there, doing nothing. Now he's gone! And Barry is just the tip of the iceberg. Susan, Tim, Brad, gone! This weird gnome with his sparkly piano, gone! These gnomes on a pig, for no reason. I hope that's not ham on that pizza. All gone! The list goes on. When contacted, the police said..."

"We have no time for this. Please don't contact us again."

"They're clearly swamped. Some say it's a job for Sherlock Gnomes. Others say it's a slow news day."

"All right, Barbara. Time for bed." The human owner turned off the lights in his living room for his cat to sleep in, and then turned on the light upstairs.

"Ugh. Humans are tiresomely naïve," Sherlock huffed.

Hearing this, Borra was struck. He was secretly hurt when Sherlock said his opinion about humans, because Borra himself was a human, taking a form of a gnome. So he'll keep his mouth shut about his true identity from his new friends, "Umm… If you say so, Sherlock. Humans are naïve and dangerous and stupid, right?

"Not entirely, young Borra. It is an ornamental crime on a scale we have never seen before." Climbing down the garden shed and sliding down a role, Sherlock whipped out his magnifying glass to closely examine the grass while Watson looked on. "This garden alone lost 10 gnomes today. Grass, perfectly even. Soil, undisturbed. Ant colony, thriving. Do you see it, Watson?"

"Yes, there are no footprints," said Watson.

"Not even a single clue like tiny dust, strand of hair, piece of shredded clothes, or drop of blood around here," added Borra, using his wand staff as a clue detector.

"Now you sounded like a human." Sherlock said in disgust.

Borra grunted frustratingly, "Which I am not!"

Sherlock began crawling on all fours, sniffing the grass like a dog, catching a piece of grass in his mouth before he sat up and spit it out. "Someone kidnapped all the gnomes from this backyard without leaving a single footprint."

Watson and Borra rolled their eyes, and followed Sherlock.

* * *

Standing atop a roof overlooking the neighborhood, despite the dark gray clouds blocking out the sun, Sherlock was busy pondering over the events of the cast.

The detective's eyes narrowed in deep thought. "Eight gardens of gnomes vanish into thin air. No clues. Not so much as a single footprint. There is only one ornament evil enough and brilliant enough to pull off such a diabolical scheme... Moriarty!"

Watson gaped in disbelief. "Moriarty? But that's impossible. Moriarty was smashed. We saw it."

"We can't have seen the complete picture. He's alive," Sherlock beamed.

"How could he possibly have survived? Anyway, Moriarty always left us a clue, his calling card." Borra said.

"Yes. What am I missing? Watson, give me your map."

Watson took off a cork from his cane and dipped out the map that he had kept within it. There were eight red tiny pieces of paper left on parts of the map, marking off the spots of the gardens where the gnomes had been kidnapped which made a strange pattern or symbol.

"The gnomes that just moved in... Where do they live?" Sherlock asked, examining the map.

"I believe right here." Watson pointed to the center of the map, in-between two bits of red paper.

"A-ha! Do you see, Watson? Moriarty has left his calling card." Sherlock placed another red bit of paper on the center, and changed the strange pattern in the letter M. "Hurry, Watson! Those gnomes are in terrible danger!" exclaimed Sherlock.

The three gnomes began climbing rapidly down the wall using grappling hooks, hoping they would be in time to reach the garden and save the gnomes before it's too late. They slid down on the second lower roof and ran towards the last garden.

They leapt on the ladder, and landed in front of us after hastily climbing down.

"We're too late," said Sherlock, as he surveyed the scene and frowned.

Watson shooed the two gnomes behind them toward the side. "Please step back. This is an active crime scene."

Sherlock started studying the ground for any traces of evidence left by whoever stole the kidnapped gnomes.

"Hey! Who are you, and what are you doing in our garden?" A female red gnome protested angrily.

"Your garden?" Borra turned around from inspecting the garden. "If this is your garden, where were the two of you when this happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"Ugh. They were having not only a lovers' quarrel," Sherlock sighed as he explained. "See how she's facing away from him? She's angry with him. The flower in his hand was intended as a romantic gesture - a desperate act that predictably backfired...especially when asking his own child to accompany him upon a dangerous task."

"Oye!" The male blue gnome groaned.

"Watson, Borra, search the west quadrant," he ordered. "If that fiend is behind this, he will have left a calling card."

The red gnome saw a square-shaped object lying under a pot. "What's this?" she asked out loud. It was a card with an M written on it, and a photograph of a 9.

Sherlock strode over towards the red gnome. "Let me see that."

"Tell us what it is," she said.

"It's a clue," Sherlock replied, annoyed. "It will lead us to our next destination. And if you ever want to see your friends and family again, you'll hand it over!"

Reluctantly, the red gnome gently gave the card to Sherlock.

"The 9..." he said, as he inspected the card and the photograph. "There's a slight crack in its leg. Where have I seen this particular 9 before?"

He gripped his fingers to his forehead as if lost in deep thought or his mind had gone to the clouds. Then, the next instant he snapped his head up.

"Aha! I've got it! To Chinatown, Watson, Borra," Sherlock announced. "That game is afoot!" He placed the card inside his coat pocket and started for the gate, with his companion in tow.

"Mate, you're going nowhere…!" The blue gnome grabbed Sherlock's elbow, only to be roughly flipped onto his backside by the gnome detective.

As Sherlock rushed out of the garden, Watson turned to the blue gnome apologetically, "Stay here! We're on the case." And he took off running after his partner.

"I'm so sorry about that." Borra looked back at the red and blue gnomes while running in backwards to follow his friends. "After all, he's just doing his job seriously!"

* * *

 **Special thanks to: Gotham317**


	7. Gnomeo and Juliet

Sherlock, Watson, and Borra rushed through another gate. Watson flipped open the top of his cane and pressed a remote-control switch, and a manhole covered lifted open, revealing the sewage system underneath.

Without breaking stride, Sherlock, Watson and Borra plunged into the darkness of the sewers below, followed by the same red and blue gnomes.

Climbing down the ladder, the three gnomes climbed onto a boat. On the back was a fan tied to it. Sherlock turned it on and shouted, "All ahead full, Watson!"

Watson and Borra put some mint candy on the bottle, as boosters, and the blades began to whirl in the fan and the boat immediately skated across the water.

As the boat continued to move, the water had suddenly vanished from beneath.

"The water level. It's dropping. Cut the engines!" Sherlock commanded as the fan slowly turned off.

Just then, the red and blue gnomes landed in front of them.

"Tell us what happened to our family!" The red gnome demanded.

"We don't have time for this," Sherlock retorted. "Now will you please step aside?"

"Not until you tell us what's going on here!" The blue gnome frowned.

"Why you guys have to be so rude?! I hate rude people!" Borra yelled like a madman.

Suddenly, there were squeaky sounds with loud footsteps approaching.

"Oh. Too late." Sherlock muttered.

The blue gnome asked, "What's too late?"

"Oh. Here they come." Watson gestured at the tunnel behind them.

"And now we have a rat problem, thanks to these meddlesome amateurs," said Sherlock, glaring at the two gnomes.

A giant stampede of rats appeared, running directly toward them. The two gnomes stood frozen with fear.

"If you don't want to get rat-trampled, I suggest you help Watson pull," Sherlock ordered, holding one end of a rope.

"Come on, give us a hand!" Watson yelled.

"Don't just stand there, help us!" Borra added.

Their words brought them back to reality and they sprang into action. The two gnomes assisted Watson, Borra, and Sherlock hauling away on the rope, lifting the boat up, inch by inch. They barely managed to raise the boat out of the way before the rats stampede reached them. It seemed like forever as the rodents passed beneath the boat.

Once the stampede died down, the red gnome panted, "Oh, phew."

"'Phew'?!" repeated Sherlock, glancing down at her. "Young gnome, what exactly do you think those rats were running from?"

A loud rumble echoed throughout the sewer. All of a sudden, a tidal wave of rushing water came flooding down the sewer tunnel.

"Hold on, everyone!" Borra instructed as he held his wand staff with his hand, and a string in his other hand.

The gnomes hung on to the boat as the wave slammed into them, hurling the boat through the sewer tunnels. The waves pushed and shoved the boat from side to side as it journeyed down the tunnel.

"There! That's our way out!" Sherlock pointed to an opening in the brick walled tunnel, but he lost his grip on the fan and was thrown helplessly off the boat.

"Hold on!" Watson lunged forward and caught Sherlock's hand just as he was about to go flying off the boat.

Borra kept a firm grip on Watson, the blue gnome did the same to the winged gnome and the fan to try and help the three.

The red gnome turned the handle and stirred the boat towards the opening. Watson, Borra, and the blue gnome gave a mighty tug and yanked Sherlock back to safety.

Even though they made it through the next tunnel, the rough waters hurled them against the walls multiple times, smashing the boat into bits of pieces.

"Gather up, everyone, and hold on!" Borra ordered as they all leapt onto a green bottle and he whispered a spell into his wand staff as it formed a giant red spherical force field around them.

They emerged safely through the tunnel's exit. The water composed, calming down at last.

Sherlock, Borra, the red gnome and the blue gnome leaped off the bottle, and the impact had thrown Watson into the water. Borra dove into the water to help him.

"Are you okay?" The blue asked his wife.

"You were saying something about 'meddlesome amateurs?'"The red gnome asked, facing the detective with a smirk.

"I... stand by that assessment," Sherlock said, shrugging his shoulders. "But if you insist on meddling, perhaps you could supplement Watson and Borra's efforts."

Watson's head popped out of the water and spat some of the water out of his mouth. "How thoughtful," he muttered.

Borra grabbed Watson's hand to help him out, and glared at Sherlock.

"What did you say your names were?" Sherlock asked.

"We didn't. I'm Gnomeo," said the blue gnome huffily.

"I'm Juliet," said the red gnome.

"I'm Sherlock Gnomes, the world's first consulting detective and sworn protector of London's garden gnomes," introduced the detective.

"And I am-" Watson began his introduction until he was rudely cut off.

"To the surface, Watson! We've not a moment to lose!" Sherlock shouted.

Watson and Borra scoffed at their friend's rudeness.

Borra successfully helped Watson out of the water and back on dry land, then turned to Gnomeo and Juliet, "He's Dr. Gnome Watson and I am Gnomogenes Borra."

"Look, now that we're on the team, how about you tell us what's going on," Juliet said, gesturing to the M card. "Starting with this."

Borra nodded and began to fill in on the details. "The M stands for Moriarty - Sherlock's archenemy. Some ornaments are just manufactured evil. And Moriarty was the most evil of them all."

"For years, Moriarty terrorized the ornamental world." Watson continued. "Until he met his match in Sherlock Gnomes, and beating Sherlock became his obsession. So Moriarty began to play a terrible game. He would kidnap gnomes, leave a trail of clues as to their locations, and challenge us to find them within twenty-four hours or he'd smash them."

"He's going to smash our friends and family?!" Gnomeo gasped incredulously.

"How do we stop them?" asked Juliet.

"We play his game," answered Sherlock. "We follow his trail of clues and find the gnomes before our twenty-four hours are up." He beckoned and pointed to a ladder that led up to another manhole cover, and to first location of the clue as they all got out from the sewer.

"So, your names are Gnomeo and Juliet, huh?" Borra asked.

"Well, yes, why?" Juliet inquired.

Borra gasped loudly, "You mean, your families are enemies, and you guys fell in love, and you almost died, and the feud is over?!"

Gnomeo and Juliet backed their heads away when Borra leaned at them with a crazy smile.

Gnomeo answered, "Yes. That's right. How did you know that? We never told you."

"Of course you didn't, silly. I read a book once, and it's about two lovers met and fallen in love with each other, despite of their families hate each other, just like yours. But when the boy thought that the girl he's in love with is dead, which she was only faking it, he poisoned himself and died, and the girl poisoned herself too, and they're both dead. But, in your case, YOU'RE ALIVE! Yay!"

Juliet chuckled, "Wow! You're a smart little one, huh? And an impressive large magnifying glass you got there." She pointed his wand staff

"This is called, a wand staff." Borra explained. "It's a magic thing that has been my family heirloom, according to my magic instruction book."

"But weren't your parents gave you that and told you that it's your heirloom?"

"No, not exactly. You see, back from where I used to live, I only found the wand staff together with the spell book on the streets, and when I studied the book, I found out that the wand staff is an heirloom of five families. One of these families is mine. The other four were the Mondejar, Besares, Resano, and Galido."

"Maybe it should belong to a different Borra." Gnomeo thought.

Juliet elbowed her husband, "Gnomeo!"

"No, I don't think so. I know some of my ancestors, and few them are in the list." Borra said.

Sherlock scoffed, "Five families with the same heirloom? Pathetic. There should by war between these families by now to win the so-called magic heirloom."

"Hey, I never met these other families, and there's never been a war!" The winged gnome shouted.

The detective just ignored him and proceeded walking.

Gnomeo broke the silence and said. "And you have really big wings there."

"Oh, these?" Borra glanced at his wings. "Yeah. My 'creator' is so imaginative, he made me wings. It wasn't my 'parents'' idea." He made his own story to hide his human identity. "But the problem is… I can't fly."

Juliet questioned, "So, what's the use of your wings anyway if you can't fly?"

"Well, I just discovered just last year that my wings detected bad luck. They bend randomly when they're something dangerous coming." Borra answered.

"Like what?"

When they walked near a house, Borra's wing started to bend in random directions.

"Oh no. It's happening! It's coming! The bad luck!"

Sherlock never believed on those things. He never believed in bad luck and Borra's wings detecting them. When his wings twisted together, he can sense the bad luck coming in a second. He pushed Gnomeo and Juliet, and a flower pot was dropped and smashed into pieces on the spot where the gnome couple were formerly standing.

Gnomeo and Juliet walked around the smashed flower pot.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Juliet was impressed.

Sherlock groaned "Don't be ridiculous. He just saw it falling,"

Borra was quite hurt that Sherlock didn't appreciate his talent as he hung his head down sadly.

Gnomeo patted Borra shoulder to cheer him up and comfort him, "Ignore him, mate. I think that was incredible."

"You guys weren't so bad yourselves," Borra replied with a smile.


	8. Chinatown

On a beautifully colorful lit up street, a manhole cover slid aside and six individuals climbed out of the sewer and looked around.

A painted metal gate with a green roof decorated with fire-breathing dragons rose above them. Strings of Chinese and British flags criss-crossed the brick row houses that lined the street. The Chinese restaurants served the most delicious foods to its hungry customers. Strings of glowing Chinese lanterns lined the street beautifully. A few Chinese acrobats performed daring and incredible tricks on the street, impressing the crowd of onlookers. A few window shops displayed alluring Chinese art, fashion or cute toys.

"So, if none of the first family member of each family found the wand staff, who did?" Juliet asked curiously to Borra.

"A European god, who was the Ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, below the Land of the Remembered that was below the land of Mexico, found it himself. The wand staff was a magical stone and was attached on a long stick. He wanted to use it but he was not worthy because he already have magic, so he decided to send it on the land of the living, where a member of one of these families found it, and, every years, that same god stole back the wand staff and gave it to another family. He did that every 20 years. That's why five families owned this wand staff." Borra explained.

"So, how long did you have it?" Gnomeo inquired.

"Probably two or three years, I guess."

"Well, it seemed you have 17 or 18 years more to use it, mate."

Then, Sherlock interrupted them, "Quiet. I think I found the clue. The 9 with a crack in its leg. Just as I remembered. Curly Fu's Emporium. Let's go 'round the back."

After leaving the street, Sherlock assisted Watson in prying open the building's window, then beckoned the others to follow him. The group climbed in through the window and snuck past a man with his back towards them listening to his headphones.

"If you recall, the last time we were here, it was a bit of a catastrophe," Watson quietly reminded his friend.

"Yes, I have a faint memory of some unpleasantness," Sherlock whispered, frowning.

Sherlock began rummaging through a box and tossed several objects and accessories at Watson, Borra, Gnomeo and Juliet.

"Put these on so we don't get spotted," Sherlock instructed.

"I don't need those. I have my own costume," Borra made his own costume with his wand staff around him, which is a lantern.

Sherlock deadpanned, "A lantern? Really?"

"This is the only costume I had in mind."

"Whatever. Now, just act natural."

Once everyone was in costume, Sherlock drew the curtain back. It was a bustling area filled with many different types of Chinese toys and ornaments.

"I think that suits you." Gnomeo complimented admiringly to his wife.

"Focus." Juliet shushed him.

"There, you see. We're blending in perfectly." Sherlock said calmly.

As the group continued walking down the aisles, a Chinese ornament had spotted them and rushed off to report to his mistress. A loud gong sounded. Dozens of white lucky cats appeared around the corner. They lead an elaborate procession and marched in an elegant line right toward the group.

"I'm fairly sure we've been spotted," Watson told the others.

White lucky cats rounded the corner, carrying an enormous golden lucky cat on a pillow. The crowd chanted in Chinese announcement of the giant golden cat. Sherlock, Watson and Borra bowed. Gnomeo and Juliet bowed with them.

The golden cat batted the air, as if gesturing the group to stand up again.

A saltshaker figurine emerged from out of nowhere to translate the golden cat's language. "Her Highness the Grand Empress, Dowager Pom-Pom," he announced loud and clear.

"Meow," said the golden cat called Pom-Pom.

"Empress Pom-Pom remembers you, Sherlock Gnomes," intoned the saltshaker.

"Oh good!" Sherlock exclaimed, looking quite pleased.

"Not fondly," the saltshaker added frowning.

"Oh, less good," Sherlock muttered, his smile weakening and shrank down in his coat slightly.

"I see you received the orchid Borra and I sent to apologize for our last encounter," Watson said, glancing up at orchid on a shelf close by.

"We made it ourselves… with magic," Borra added.

"Meow," said Empress Pom-Pom.

The saltshaker translated while frowning, "A gracious gift. But you are not the one who offended the Empress. Sherlock is. So I'm afraid I must ask you all to leave." He threw bits of salt at the detective, which didn't seem to bother him.

"He's very sorry," Watson said nervously as he turned to Sherlock. "Tell her how sorry you are."

"I'm sorry I wasted my time solving your case," Sherlock said rudely.

"Now, technically, that was an apology," Watson mumbled, knowing trouble was brewing.

Sherlock tossed the mop off his head, announcing, "Dozens of gnomes are in danger, so would you kindly step aside and let me continue my investigation?!"

But the Empress Pom-Pom glared down at him, meowing rapidly at the detective.

"No," translated the saltshaker. "Now leave. Shoo, shoo!"

The Empress gave the signal, and a few red lucky cats appeared. They looked very much like bodyguards and attempted to force the group to leave.

"Please, we just need to take a look around," Juliet pleaded. "It's very important."

Ignoring her, the red cats advanced on Juliet, who pleaded desperately to no avail.

"Oye! I'm warning you. Back off!" Gnomeo jumped in front of the red cats, protecting his beloved Juliet.

As the cats tried to advance, Gnomeo accidently knocked both of them down. One of the red cats tumbled down near the aisle, knocking all of the lucky cats down like dominos. The other one crashed headlong into the tiny white cats under the Empress's pillow. The tiny cats staggered and meowed loudly, and the pillow they carried wobbled over taking the Empress Pom-Pom with them. With a loud meow, the giant golden cat toppled over and landed onto the floor, knocking the saltshaker down as well.

"Oh, what did you do?!" Borra screamed in panic.

"I was just defending her!" Gnomeo replied.

Empress Pom-Pom screeched, and the saltshaker called, "GUARDS!"

A number of multiple black ninja lucky cats appeared out of nowhere, wheeling in on the five gnomes, hissing menacingly and exposing golden sharp claws.

"You will have to fend them off, Watson, Borra, so I can find the clue," Sherlock ordered.

"Ugh. Here we go again," sighed Watson.

Borra rolled his eyes, "Obviously. He does this to us all the time."

"You help Watson and Borra. I'll help Sherlock," Juliet told her husband, before she raced off with the detective.

"Huh, what? Oh great." Gnomeo groaned, but he turned to the large pack of cats and got ready to assist Watson and Borra in fighting off the ninja cats.

* * *

A pack of black lucky ninja cats came running down the aisle. Sherlock and Juliet climbed down and met up with Watson, Borra and Gnomeo, and they almost raced off down another aisle when Sherlock came running back shouting, "Other way!"

Another pack of black cats ambushed them in their patch. Borra was quite behind, busy blasting red magical laser at the cats while running.

The group hurriedly climbed or leapt up the staircase. Once they reached the top, the cats tumbled over one another at the base of the stairs, unable to stand and could only roll around. Sherlock tossed a few suction cups and paper lanterns at Watson and Borra.

The group opened up the window, crawled out through it and made it onto the ledge.

"I'll hold them off!" Borra used his wand staff to keep the window close to give his friends some time to make an escape plan.

Watson fired his grappling hook from his cane toward the building on the other side. Using the paper lanterns to hang from their waists, the group began to crawl across the string and over the street below them. Borra left his pose to join the others. The lanterns were a perfect disguise, nobody seemed to notice their movements, or if they did, the humans assumed they were just another string of lanterns.

Sherlock reached the rooftop first. Watson was the next gnome to make it safely, and Juliet came after. But just as Gnomeo and Borra reached the roof, they heard menacing yowling and looked behind them.

The black lucky ninja cats were on the other side of the building, but one of them sprouted a single claw and began to saw away at the grappling hook string, which broke in a snap. Gnomeo and Borra nearly fell, but he barely managed to grab onto the ledge and he caught hold of Borra's hand.

"Come on!" Watson cried, reaching his outstretched hand to them.

Gnomeo grabbed Watson's hand and barely managed to wrestle Gnomeo and Borra to safety.

Sherlock rushed toward the edge, held his finger up in the air and calculated the wind. "Get ready with those suction cups and lanterns!" he ordered. He attached the suction cups to his feet and the others did the same.

"Wait, what are we doing?" asked Juliet.

Sherlock smirked. "Jumping, of course." And with that, he stepped off the roof.

Juliet gasped in shock, and they ran to the ledge. Looking down, they saw Sherlock was floating calmly down toward a bus as it passed underneath us and holding the lantern over his head using it as a parachute.

Everyone else followed his actions. The group floated down towards the bus and landed on its roof.

"Have you solved the clue? Where are we going next?" Juliet asked.

"I'll explain later. Right now, just hold on." Sherlock told them.

* * *

 **Borra's explanation about the foundation of the wand staff was a reference from the movie, The Book of Life.**


	9. Separated and Smashed

An hour later, the bus turned to a wide avenue lined with plane trees and a long wrought iron gate, where a tall majestic building stood behind it. As the bus drove down a street,

"We'll have to jump onto that tree!" Sherlock told them as he, Juliet, Gnomeo, Watson and Borra made their way to the trunk of the tree and hid among the leaves as the bus drove off.

"The Natural History museum. The site of our last showdown with Moriarty," Borra whispered.

Watson replied smiling. "Of course! That's where the clue is leading us."

"Oh, don't be absurd. Moriarty would never choose such an obvious location," Sherlock scoffed rudely.

Watson shrank down against his cane, his frown told Gnomeo and Juliet he was hurt by those words. Borra grasped at his wand staff tightly as he was also hurt too. It's been months that Sherlock insulted him, his talent and his magic.

"All right, smart guy," Gnomeo growled, his scowl matched mine. "What's _your_ plan?"

"Well, if you must know, we are going to the De Jong Modern Art Gallery. I haven't cracked the latest clue yet, and the art helps me ruminate." Sherlock pointed to the gallery next door.

" _That'_ s your plan?" exclaimed Gnomeo. "Art and thinking? Your museum's right there! Let's just go check it out. Mate, think about it. You beat this guy at the museum, right? And now he wants revenge. Don't you get it? He's waiting for you at the museum. He wants a rematch..."

Sherlock wasn't paying the slightest attention to Gnomeo. His eyes glazed over as he went off into his imagination.

"…Plus, we can get in right there." The blue gnome said, but he noticed the detective wasn't paying attention to him. "Are you...? Is he even listening to me?" Gnomeo said in agitation. "He's not listening. Look."

"Oh good. You stopped talking," said Sherlock. "Now we can go to the gallery."

It was at that moment where Gnomeo was fed up with this arrogant detective. "You know what? Good luck with that. We're going to the museum". Gnomeo gestured to Juliet to follow him.

"Let's just go to the gallery," Juliet didn't even bother going with her husband.

"Are you serious? You're seriously choosing him over me?!" Gnomeo cried in disbelief.

"I'm not choosing anyone," Juliet retorted. "Sherlock knows this Moriarty guy and you don't."

"We're supposed to be partners. _Gnomeo and Juliet_ , remember?"

"We are partners," insisted Juliet.

"Well, it doesn't feel like it. It hasn't felt like it since we moved here." Gnomeo extended an open hand out to her, hoping she would reach for it. "Are you with me or not?"

Juliet glanced at his hand, but she didn't even bother touching it. "Don't do this." She made it clear that she was staying with Sherlock.

There was a moment of silence.

"And there it is," Gnomeo said heavily, before he dropped his hand and shimmied down the tree by himself.

"Good. Now we can go to the gallery," said Sherlock.

"Should we go after him?" asked Watson.

"No! No, we should not. But you may," Sherlock replied huffily.

Both Watson and Borra sighed in disappointment. "Sherlock Gnomes."

"Don't worry. We'll bring him back." Watson climbed down the trunk as carefully as Gnomeo had done.

"Don't feel bad, Juliet. It happens to anyone," Borra told her before following Watson.

* * *

Watson and Borra entered through a slightly opened window as Watson used his cane to lower himself down, and Borra used levitation spell from his wand staff to lower himself beside Watson.

The two opened a large door and entered the room with dinosaur bones.

"Gnomeo!" Borra called.

"Gnomeo?" Watson yelled.

Borra couldn't help but noticed the dinosaur bones are look arranged than the last time they've been here, "Hm, the human did a pretty good job arranging the dinosaur bones back together after our last showdown with Moriarty, huh?"

"Yes, of course," Watson replied, then groaned when they can't see gnomeo around them, "Oh, don't make me say it. 'Wherefore art thou, Gnomeo'?"

"Oh, I hate it when you said that!" Borra growled. "Just speak normally."

Suddenly, someone touched behind them as they jumped in fear.

"Oh! Cheese and crackers!" Watson exclaimed.

Borra pointed his wand staff at someone who touched them to attack him or her or it.

It was just Gnomeo.

"Oh, it's just you, then." He sighed.

"We were hoping you'd join us at the gallery." Watson said.

"Not gonna happen, mate. We are right about the museum. Let's show 'em." Gnomeo answered as Watson and Borra followed him.

* * *

"Look, we know you're angry." Watson broke the silence for a few minutes.

"How would you feel? It's like she doesn't even care about me!" Gnomeo grunted angrily.

"A partner who takes you for granted. Can't think of what that's like." Borra said.

"I don't know how you two put up with that gnome." The blue gnome wondered.

"And if we had six months, we'd list all his faults," Watson added. "But despite them, he is a brilliant detective. We all have our good and bad sides. Sherlock…Miss Juliet... Borra… me… "

Gnomeo sighed as he realized Watson and Borra are right about explaining partnership, Do you know what, mates? You're right. I shouldn't have left her. I need to go back. I need to make this right."

"Lucky for you, you have a chance to make things right. I don't," Borra hung his head down sadly.

"What do you mean?" Gnomeo asked.

The winged gnome started to explain, "You see, I have four friends before I came here. Two friends each place. The first two were kind to me. Actually, I never showed my wings. It makes me fell that if I do show them, they'll abandon me. But one day, when they find out, one of them started to hate me for keeping my wing secret from them."

"What about the other one?" The blue gnome asked.

"He supported me and he told my first friend that I wasn't as bad as he thought, but he didn't listen, so I ran away."

"What about the other two friends of yours? What have they treated you?" Watson inquired.

"I kinda showed them my wings and my magic wand staff. They didn't believe in magic and my wing at first, but when my wings developed its own bad-luck detector and I saved them from any danger, and showed them my magic spells from my spell book, they appreciated my talents, and treated me so nice and equally. But I also ran away."

Gnomeo asked again, "Then why did you run away?"

"I… kinda… made a mistake," Borra said. "You see, I was also their protector, but one of my friend fell into a waterfall while fighting his enemy. I didn't have a chance to save him. I can't fly, and I'm still in-training that time. I never mastered all of spells in the spell book just yet. I felt awful, so I ran here and started another new life, but this isn't the life what I had in mind. I showed up all my magical talents and bad luck detecting skills to help others, but Sherlock never appreciated my gift."

Watson placed his hand on Borra's shoulder to comfort him, "I appreciate your talents, young man. Sherlock needs some time. If he has, he'll going to appreciate all your hard work to protect us with your gift."

"You're right, Watson. I should've been more patient," The winged gnome nodded, until the three heard a loud and walking sound. "What was that?"

They saw something moving from up stairs.

"What is that?!" Gnomeo narrowed his to get a clear sight of a moving object.

Just then, a gargoyle statue showed up from hiding," I'm a gargoyle, mate! Also, your worst nightmare!"

Gnomeo, Watson and Borra immediately ran as the gargoyle chased after them. The gnomes went upstairs as the gargoyle landed behind and the chase is still on.

"Up there!" Watson pointed a wait out, but tripped down.

Gnomeo and Borra saw their friend left behind. Gnomeo threw watson's cane at the gargoyle to get its attention.

"Oi, ugly! Over here!" He called as he let Watson and Borra go.

"Ugly, am I?" The gargoyle chased after Gnomeo and caught him. "Gotcha."

"Do you know up close you're actually quite handsome?" Gnomeo chuckled as the gargoyle chased after Watson and Borra, who had escaped.

* * *

Back to Sherlock and Juliet, who were hiding in the bushes, as soon as the coast was clear, they emerged and they witnessed just in time to see Watson and Borra perched precariously on the edge of a skylight window on one of the towers. Just then, a huge gargoyle climbed out of nowhere. He had a familiar figure struggling in his talons.

"Gnomeo!" Juliet gasped helplessly.

When they still hang on to their lives, Watson and Borra looked down, which they have trouble on heights. If they fall, they'll smash like dead. A leaf caught on Watson's face and tried to remove it while tried to balance himself. Borra helped him remove the leaf and pushed him against the wall.

The gargoyle shoved Gnomeo into a bag and began climbing down to reach for Watson and borra, who wobbled so badly to avoid getting caught. Watson lost his balance as Borra pulled him up to save him, but they both tumbled through the air and out of sight. A few seconds later, a horrible sound of two gnomes crashing into pieces on the ground.

"Watson! Borra!" Sherlock whispered solemnly.

The gargoyle left off the roof with the bag in his hands.

Sherlock was still shock for the 'loss' of his two friends, but heard a whimpering Juliet, "Come along, Miss Juliet. We must keep going. All those gnomes are depending on us."

* * *

It was a sad evening for the two gnomes as they made it to the art gallery. Sherlock pulled open a door of the vent and they made it way inside. They emerged inside the exhibit.

"Sherlock, I don't know what to say. I can't imagine what you're feeling." Juliet told him.

"This is the darkest day of my career," said Sherlock, until he turned serious. "I cannot believe that Moriarty is working with gargoyles!"

"Wait, what?" Juliet gasped in disbelief at his sudden change of behavior.

"As soon as this case is over, I must retrieve Watson's map".

"That's what you care about? Gargoyles and some stupid map?" Juliet snapped

"It's one of a kind. In the wrong hands..."

"Gnomeo got taken. He is gone! And Watson and Borra just got smashed!" she cried.  
Why aren't you sad or angry?"

"Sadness and anger will not help me save one single gnome. Emotion is the enemy of logic." The detective answered.

"That is not an answer!" Juliet retorted, until she got shut down herself.

Juliet found a place where she can freeze in gnome mode to sleep in sadness, while Sherlock sighed in sadness, and admitted he felt sad when his two friends are smashed. He cannot take them back when he needed them.


	10. Betrayal

**I decided to skip the scenes where Watson and Borra were absent. So, this is where I stopped my skips. Enjoy!**

* * *

Exhausted and relieved from finding clues all day, Sherlock and Juliet sprinted like lightning to Traitor's Gate. On the gate outside the building, they saw a digital clock ticking down the time. To their horror, the clock had struck zero on their account, meaning they had failed to save the gnomes on time.

"We're too late." Sherlock said frustratingly.

"Where are the gnomes?" Juliet asked worriedly, as the group passed through the gate to enter the building.

"Show yourself, Moriarty!" Sherlock demanded.

As if on cue, a shadow approached the top of the staircase. Suddenly, the shadow became two, much to Sherlock and Juliet's shock. Someone very familiar stepped out of the darkness and into the light. Someone with a bowler hat perched on top of a familiar figure, and the other one has wings and holding a staff. The two figures were grinning smugly. To everyone's surprise, it was Dr. Watson and Gnomogenes Borra.

"No, Sherlock. Not Moriarty," they announced is unison.

"WATSON?! BORRA?!" Juliet gasped in disbelief.

"But... that's impossible..." Sherlock gasped.

"Not impossible. Merely improbable." Watson took out the card with the M imprinted on front and turned it upside down to create a W. "It wasn't an M. It was a W, for Watson. But I knew you'd miss that. Because it had to do with me. This was my game. Borra here decided to join the fun." As he spoke, Ronnie and Reggie, the two gargoyles appeared to stand beside Watson and Borra.

"But we saw you fall! We saw you get smashed!" Juliet shuddered, horrified by this gnome's betrayal.

"No. You heard us get smashed," Watson explained, using his cane to grapple up at the ceiling above before he landed perfectly back on the ground. "I caught myself before I landed and I help Borra before he fell on too. As for the sound you heard... just a flowerpot."

"Yeah. The Levitation spell is one of the easiest spell ever!" Borra levitated a flower pot besides him as an example.

"What have you done with the gnomes? What have you done with Gnomeo?" Juliet demanded angrily.

"They're all fine. They're right behind that door," Borra calmly assured her, gesturing to the door behind him. "Miss Juliet, we are very sorry we had to involve your garden. But this was the only way to get through to Sherlock."

"You two did all this? But why?" questioned Sherlock, his voice cracking for the first time in his life.

"Because we used to be a team," Watson explained bitterly. "Sherlock, Watson and Borra, friends, team in crime-solving. But over time, you stopped respecting both of us." As Watson told him off, Sherlock stood frozen, hardly daring to breathe. "The only ornament you respected was Moriarty. There was only one way I could prove myself to you. I had to pretend to be Moriarty. I orchestrated this game. I challenged you to a battle of wits."

"I had to play along with Watson because you disrespected me ever since I got here," Borra explained his own reason. "I understand you don't like my magic, but you insulted my spells, make fun of my family history, never appreciated my gift of detecting bad luck with my wings while I'm trying to protect you. It's like you don't even care. I almost got smashed every time I saved you." He got even angrier. "And the worst part is, not even a single time: YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY 'THANK YOU'!"

"I… I want to say 'thank you' now, but… I realized I went too far to notice you two and your hard work for me. And you won this game. You beat me," Sherlock admitted.

Watson smiled, giving his former-partner a bow. "That's all I wanted to hear. And now, you and I are finished. Maybe you'll treat your next partner a little better," he finished, denouncing their partnership.

"And I'm going to where I came from. In that place, I will never see you again," Borra added, narrowing his eyes in anger, then turned away and muttered quietly, "You're even worse than Basil."

Sherlock almost heard that, "What did you say? Who's Basil?"

"Nothing! No one! You don't even know even!" Borra shouted.

"A friend of yours?" The detective guessed.

"Sort of. Yes. But it's none of your business!" the winged gnome answered.

"Yeah, when you three have quite finished, can we please free the gnomes now?" Juliet interrupted, cutting off the drama and came up the stairs.

"Of course, with my apologies," Watson said in understanding as he and Borra led Juliet to the back door. "Since my friends live here at Traitor's Gate, this was the best place to ensure the gnomes would be safe. I designed the room to be as pleasant as possible. They've even got a mini-golf."

"I don't play golf, I play chess," Borra said.

Walking up the staircase and listening to Watson chatting to Juliet, Sherlock noticed the two gargoyles eyeing them maliciously, and then grin at each other. Something strange was going on.

Juliet opened the door rushed inside, and found themselves in a well-lit and nicely decorated room. Sherlock, Elizabeth and Watson were not far behind.

"Gnomeo! Dad! Nanette!" Juliet cried, but there was no answer.

The room was completely empty.

"Where are they?" Juliet asked Watson and Borra, looking confused.

Two winged shadows appeared from the darkness. The group looked back in horror as the gargoyles menacingly approached them.

"Not here. Never were," sneered Ronnie, while Reggie laughed wickedly.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Watson demanded, baffled in surprise.

Ronnie scooped up Juliet and Watson firmly in his claw while Reggie grabbed Borra a little tighter.

"Why don't you enlighten our small friend," said Reggie.

"Here's the thing, mate." Ronnie glowered evilly in Watson's small face. "We don't actually work for you," he admitted.

"What are you talking about? Get off me!" objected Watson, pushing the gargoyle out of his face, shocked by their betrayal.

"Sherlock, do something!" Juliet yelled, desperately.

Sherlock rushed forward to kick Reggie in the chin, but the impact knocked him to the ground. Sniggering, Reggie snatched up the detective in a sack and shoved the other three gnomes into the sack.

"What a loser." Reggie mocked the detective's actions.

The gargoyles put the gnomes in the sack and made a journey to a nearby dock where he carried the sack and dumped its occupants into a giant box.

"No, no! You can't do this!" Juliet protested but to no avail.

Reggie sealed the box tight to prevent the gnomes from trying to escape. Thus, began their unwanted adventure to an unknown destination as the box was hauled off by a crane and loaded onto a boat.

* * *

Inside the box, the room was all cramped yet everyone else was preoccupied; Juliet banged desperately on the side of the box, Sherlock sat on a pipe with his eyes firmly shut, Borra tried to think of spell while snapping his thoughts of betrayal off of his head, and Watson stood sullenly affected by this unexpected betrayal from his so-called friends.

"What's happening? Where are they taking us?" Juliet questioned.

"I don't know what is going on!" Watson protested. "The gnomes, they were supposed to be there!"

Juliet turned to Borra," Borra can you cast a spell to get us out of here?"

"If only I had my spell book with me, we should be out of the box by now," he said nervously.

"What?!" The red gnome exclaimed.

Borra explained, "I haven't memorized all my spells. I'm not a professional yet!"

"Sherlock." Juliet turned to the silent detective, hoping he might figure out a way to escape, but he didn't seem to hear her. "Sherlock!

"For goodness sake, will you please just say something?" Watson pleaded, aggravated.

"Limestone." Sherlock muttered..

"He meant say something useful," Juliet told him in frustration.

"I just did. The substance on my shoe, it's limestone," Sherlock pronounced, opening his eyes while he stood up to show them the white powder on his shoe. "The gargoyles lied. They are not from Traitor's Gate. So, if we can deduce where they're really from..."

"We'll find the gnomes," finished Juliet.

"That's why I kicked him," he explained. "To see quite literally what he was made of. The gargoyles also reeked of salt. Here, taste my shoe." Sherlock lifted his leg up so anyone could taste the limestone substance.

Unfortunately, nobody was interested in licking or tasting the stain from his foot.

"Oh gross!" Borra made a gross face, and Watson shook his head in disgust.

"No. Just keep going," urged Juliet.

"So the gargoyles must live close to water. Now, place your hands on this wall." Sherlock put his hands on the wall. "Do you feel that? That is the steady thrum of a marine propulsion engine, meaning..."

The other three gnomes placed their hands on the wall and they could also feel the box vibrating.

"We're on a ship," said Watson, figuring it out.

As if on cue, the deep blast of a ship's horn sounded.

"The HMS Nimrod, to be precise. We've just set sail, headed east, directly towards a structure which is both on the water and protected by limestone gargoyles. Tower Bridge! The gnomes must be hidden inside." Suddenly, Sherlock gasped as it finally hit him. "Oh, no. Now I understand why he put us on this ship."

"Wait. What? Who put us on this ship?" Watson asked, baffled.

At that moment, the four gnomes heard slow clapping coming from beneath their feet. They lifted the grate and climbed down as they followed the sound. It was hidden behind a red curtain. Sherlock pulled the curtain back, and everyone's eyes widened at what they were staring at.

"That's impossible," gasped Borra. "He was smashed. I saw it with my own eyes."

A phone and several others had been glued to the underside of the box, and smiling straight at them from the glare of the phone's lights was the sinister face of Moriarty.

"Surprise, Sherlock!" Moriarty cackled. "Sorry to not be in touch. I was pretending to be dead. Oh, also, I hate you."

"Moriarty, how awful to see you," Sherlock answered dryly and looking bored as if he were used to this kind of thing.

"So how have I been? I've been just peachy," Moriarty babbled. "Took up fishing. Gave up fishing. It's really boring. But I did plot your destruction with the help of my friends here." Reggie and Ronnie appeared on the screen, to wave mockingly at the gnomes. "Of course, they were actually working for me! I mean, I came up with the Sistine Chapel of evil plans. It's got a double-cross, it's got a triple-cross..." he gestured to himself and to Watson, "I was smashed, they were smashed. I mean, to be fair, it is needlessly complicated, but that's what supervillains do!"

"I know you like it when you think I don't understand," Watson said to Sherlock. "But this time, I really don't understand. What happened at the Natural History Museum?"

"Well, now, that's a funny story," Moriarty chuckled.

The screen had changed to a recording of the events that occurred at the museum. The bones of the dinosaur had come crashing down on Moriarty, but the wicked pie mascot had survived.

"You thought I was dead-ed. But I've always been a lucky pie, and that was my luckiest day ever," boasted Moriarty. "Not only did I not get squished, in that moment I saw how I could finally bring you down, Sherlock."

The mascot had shifted his phone through an opening in the pile of bones and caught a most disturbing sight.

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he watched himself arrogantly drop Watson's cane in front of his two friends while he was followed by a parade of grateful gnomes, but none of them stopped to say thank you to Watson, even after he just saved their lives and he was deeply saddened and upset at being treated like nobody.

"I saw how you treated Watson and Borra," added Moriarty. "Poor old miserable Watson, and poor young unappreciated Borra. They looked so sad. So I thought, I'll use that. I sent the gargoyles to you two, Watson and Borra, and they let you think you were in charge. As if!"

Watson and Borra gaped at the screen in horror of the brutal truth. How could they have fallen for the gargoyles' deception so easily? How could they not see through their true nature? He felt like a complete and miserable fool. They never want to be villains in this story, but, because of their anger on Sherlock, they were tricked by their own game.

"You know what your problem is, Watson, Borra? You're too nice, too trusting. Too... ugh." Moriarty stuck his tongue out. "Never trust a gargoyle or prunes past their sell-by date." The villainous mascot changed the screen again to show off, or rub it in Watson and Borra's faces, at how they instructed the gargoyles to abduct gnomes from all over London by using the map, totally unaware that Moriarty had caught it on phone camera. "While you were playing supervillains, I saw your map. And then I could carry out the real plan, my plan! Capturing every single gnome in London."

"Oh dear!" Borra whimpered, covering his mouth with the head of his wand staff in guilt.

SELFIE TIME!" Moriarty cheered, the image changing to a most horrifying sight to mock the four gnomes.

A giant M painted on a mountain of stairs behind the villainous mascot, but the worse part is that all of the missing gnomes, including Juliet's friends and family, had been glued to the giant M, all of them screaming or crying out for help.

"Oh no." Juliet gasped in horror.

"Oh yes!" sneered Moriarty. "They didn't have to be glued down in a giant M, but it's the little touches that make a plan really evil, you know?"

But as Juliet scanned the crowd of her loved ones, she realized that one particular gnome had not been imprisoned with the other gnomes. "He's not there," she whispered, secretly relieved that her husband, Gnomeo, was not there.

"Can you guess what happens next? Here, I'll show you." Moriarty briefly struggled to find the right buttons to show off the planned events of the gnomes' fate. "Screen share, screen share, how do I screen..."

On screen came a short animated demonstration of the fate of the gnomes. While the boat traveled under the Tower bridge, the bridge will rise up, but its incredibly heavy weights will crush every single gnome in London. Sherlock, Watson and Borra on the ship will cry miserably at the deaths of all of London's garden gnomes.

"This is where we stored the kidnapped gnomes on the bridge," Moriarty explained. "Then we brought them to this room here, for the main event. And when your warship arrives, the bridge will rise up and the 500-ton counterweight will fall, crushing the gnomes, making you the very instrument of their demise. Yes, you Sherlock, will be the unwitting executioner of every single gnome in London. So, how do I get out of screen share? How do I get out of..."

The screen flashed back to Moriarty's evil grin.

"Oh, aha! Oh, Sherlock, I can see all the cogs turning in there trying to work out how to stop me," he said, noticing Sherlock narrow his eyes at the villain while his three alleys looked on. "But it's too late. Your pretty boat is nearly here. The bridge will open smashing all the gnomes and what will you do, Sherlock, when all the gnomes are gone? I don't know, you tell me. So the game is not afoot, or a hand, or a leg. It's just over. And you lose. Byeeee!" Moriarty smirked maliciously, as he pressed a button to exit and leave a ridiculous screensaver for Sherlock and the gang to look at on every phone in the room.

It turned eerily silent in the room before Sherlock spoke again, this time asking his ex-team disappointedly, "So, Watson, Borra, on a scale of one to ten, how well do you think is going?"

"I never meant for any gnome to get hurt, you know that!" Watson objected.

"That was all an accident!" Borra said defensively.

The three men glared at each other, ready to start an argument, but Juliet stepped in and pushed the three gnomes apart.

"Hey, knock it off, all of you!" she exclaimed. "Watson and Borra screwed up, but you did too."

"What did I do?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

So Juliet had to give that wretched detective a good scolding he needed to hear. "The same thing I did. We took our best friends for granted, we stopped listening. We stopped giving them the respect they deserve. They were the last thing we were thinking about, when they should have been the first!"

Then she marched out of the room, a look between the three old friends showed they both knew what to do.

"I suppose somewhere within that haystack of emotional twaddle there may lie a thin needle of truth," Sherlock admitted in defeat.

"One last case," said Watson and Borra, decided to put the past behind them and work with the detective one last time before parting.

"One last case," agreed Sherlock, as he shook Watson's hand to seal the deal, having come to accept his ex-partner's decision.

"Good." Juliet climbed up the ladder and knocked down an object that will help them break down that small door. "Now let's get off this ship, and save those gnomes."

Working together, the four gnomes put in all their strength to use the object to knock the small door open, big enough for all four of them to escape.

However, the gnomes had to hide as there were plenty of humans working about on deck and didn't want to risk being caught. Borra casted an invisibility spell quietly as the wand staff made the four gnomes invisible.

"Good spell, Borra," Sherlock smiled, then pointed to a stock pile of plastic soap canteens. "We need that soap."

"Of course, to unstick the gnomes from the pie filling," Watson said, figuring it out.

"Perfect deduction, Watson," Sherlock replied, and this time he truly meant it. "Now we need to find a way to get to Tower Bridge."

"Hey, look at that. A drone," Borra pointed to the freshly built surveillance quadcopter.

"Great idea, Borra," the detective gnome nodded. "Do you know how to drive?"

"No, I don't know how to drive," The winged gnome said.

"What about a driving spell?"

"I don't even have a driving spell."

Juliet said, "I'll drive."

A little later, after the invisibility spell wore off, the four gnomes hopped onto the drone and, with Juliet at the controls, Sherlock, Watson and Borra gripped the wings tightly as the drone rose into the air and quickly flew out of the ship.

"Whoaaa!" screamed Sherlock, trying to hold on as the drone staggered through the air and over the Thames waters below. Uh, Miss Juliet, maybe we should slow doooown!"

But Juliet didn't bother to slow down. Her friends, her family, her husband are in danger. So she was going to take this very fast. She hit the throttle, and the drone took off like a bullet shot out of a rifle.

Borra's fear turned to happiness, "This isn't so bad. I always wished to fly!"


	11. Rescue

Flying the drone through the night air, Juliet zoomed toward the Tower Bridge. As they approached the bridge, the four gnomes had noticed something strange.

"Look! Someone must have stopped the bridge!" Sherlock shouted.

"Gnomeo." Juliet gasped. She knew that since her husband had not been glued with the other gnomes on the giant M, so he must have been the one who somehow managed to get the bridge to stop lifting.

As she flew the drone closer to the bridge, the gnomes spotted a figure wearing a blue hat running in and out of the bridge. It was Gnomeo - with Moriarty's gargoyles, Reggie and Ronnie, right behind him.

Gnomeo spotted the drone and, with a sly grin, he took a mighty leap off the bridge. His hands flew wildly in the air...and

"Oh, Gnomeo, I'm so sorry," Juliet apologized for everything she had put him through, and she embraced him like she never wanted to let go of him again. 'I thought I'd lost you."

"That's never gonna happen," Gnomeo reassured his wife, returning the embrace.

"Look!" Sherlock pointed to the two gargoyles, glaring menacingly at the unexpected intruders. "Ah, yes. Not good."

Hovering near the rooftop of the bridge, Sherlock, Watson and Borra hopped off and onto the bridge walkway.

"Would you mind taking care of them so we can save the gnomes?" requested Sherlock toward the red and blue gnomes on the drone.

"Leave it to us. Good luck," Juliet replied confidently, and she directed the drove to fly upward.

Gunning the engine, Juliet drawed the gargoyles away by having Gnomeo insult them to get their attention.

On their way to find the gnomes, Sherlock, Watson and Borra heard Moriarty singing and saw his shadow from afar.

"I'll draw his fire, you rescue the gnomes." Sherlock instructed his ex-team.

"You trust us to save the gnomes?" Watson inquired.

"Well, of course. You're Watson and Borra." The detective said before rushed off to face his nemesis.

Both Watson and Borra were surprised about Sherlock's new respect towards them. With no time to lose, Watson used the cane to grapple up at the ladder while Borra did the old fashion way; hopped up to it as he followed Watson. It's a long way up, but they finally found the gnomes under the bridge.

"Look! It's that two guys that hang around with Sherlock," Barry, the gnome who sat on a toilet, pointed them up.

"Yes, we are the guys that hang around with Sherlock! And we're here to get you out!" Watson replied as he spotted a water pipe with a handle that can possibly free the gnomes with water. He then turned to Borra, "Borra, do you have a reflection spell?"

"You know it!" Borra winked and readied his wand staff.

"Good. Meet me down there near the pipe while I'll pour the soap on them."

"Got it."

Borra turned his wand staff into an umbrella to fly himself down slowly until he reached the ground, while Watson grappled up at the ceiling and swung in the air to pour the soap all over the gnomes.

When he's done, Watson lowered himself down, and turned the handle of the pipe, releasing the water from it.

Borra recited the reflective spell (Mirror Mirror Bouncy Reflector!), creating a rectangular shield in front of him, and the water bounced from it as the water showered all the gnomes, making a soap foam.

"Everyone link arms and pull!" Watson instructed.

The gnomes helped each other to unstick themselves from the glue.

* * *

When the ceiling slowly lowered down, the gnomes panicked as they hopped down every step safely,

"This way! The door's here! Come on, quickly now!" Watson pointed the open door as their way to escape.

As the gnomes escaped, Barry was still glued at the highest step.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck!" He called

"Well, of course it would be that guy." Watson groaned as he hopped up to reach for the gnome on a toilet.

When a girl gnome with a swan around her waist stopped and screamed in terror, Borra approached her to calm her down, "Don't look back, lady! Just keep going!" He said as the blue gnome obeyed him and ran towards the door, and Watson successfully pulled Barry off the glue and slid down to join the others.

When all the gnomes got out, and Watson and Borra double checked the area to see if there's any gnome left behind, the rescued gnomes cheered for them with many thanks.

"Thank you, Dr. Watson."

"Thank you, too, Mr. Borra.

"You're our heroes!"

Watson and Borra felt happy and appreciated since now they've got what they ever wanted; the respect and appreciation they deserved.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof walkway, the two adversaries were battling it out.

Sherlock raised his magnifying glass to ward off Moriarty's blows with his rolling pin, but the magnifying glass had been knocked out of Sherlock's hands and the detective had to bounce off the pie mascot's bouncy and bubbly stomach to reach for a ladder and started climbing toward the top. To the detective's surprise, Moriarty had somehow made it to the top and caught hold of his arm.

"I'm a pie about town," sneered Moriarty.

Sherlock edged backwards away from him. "You know, you're very needy for a villain," he replied. He gasped when he felt his hand slip off the ledge. Sherlock was trapped, but when he glanced down, he was shocked to see the bridge was up.

"The bridge is up, the gnomes are smashed, and I guess this is the end of our little story, Sherlock," Moriarty jeered triumphantly. He raised his rolling pin, ready to smash Sherlock into pieces.

"Come now, Moriarty," Sherlock smirked, his eye caught familiar faces on the approaching drone. "I think there's one more twist in the tale."

Borra's magical red laser launched out of nowhere and knocked the rolling pin out from the shocked pie mascot's hand, and Watson's grappling hook swung out of nowhere to take the rolling pin while it was in mid-air.

"You're past your sell-by date, Moriarty!" Watson shouted.

Moriarty peered downward and, to his horror, all of London's garden gnomes had been rescued and safely out of harm's way.

"You saved them?! My life's work ruined!" Moriarty fumed, infuriated by Watson and Borra's interference. "The Sistine Chapel of evil plans and you just spray-painted a cartoon cat all over it!" But then his mouth curled into a sneer. "Well then, sirs, my hat's off to you - literally!" His façade faded as he yanked off his hat to throw it at the drone to make it crash.

Everyone onboard the drone turned pale, realizing what the villain was going to do.

Sherlock gasped in horror, also realizing what Moriarty intended to do. "No!" he yelled. He tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Moriarty hurled his hat straight into one of the drone's propellers and it spun out of control.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Watson, but he and Borra were thrown off the bridge as the drone crash landed.

Meanwhile, the two enemies tumbled downward off the top of the bridge, and it ended with Moriarty towering over Sherlock.

"Oh, Sherlock. You look tired." And with that, Moriarty leapt onto one of his legs, cracking it and Sherlock let out a cry of pain. "Why don't you have a little lie-down while I go and chat to your friends. Back in a sec." He left, cackling wickedly.

Everything all around them seemed to turn red as the fireworks had been set off, as if making the atmosphere turn sinister.

Watson and Borra, with levitation spell, assisted Juliet in trying to lift up the drone, where Gnomeo had become trapped underneath the drone. they didn't see Moriarty skipping wickedly up behind him, but Juliet did.

"Watson, Borra, behind you!" Juliet yelled, pointing behind the two gnomes.

Moriarty used his bottom to knock them both off the edge. The doctor barely hung on to the ledge, while Borra hanged on Watson's foot with his free hand and used the other one to hold his wand staff as he doesn't want to let it go. The two of them dangled helplessly over a hundred feet above the water.

Grabbing the cane, Moriarty taunted his two helpless victims. "Poor old miserable Watson. And if you haven't come here at all, Borra, your life would be much better anywhere than this. Poor miserable Borra. Okay, bye-bye!" He raised the cane, ready to deliver the final shattering blow.

"No, Moriarty! Please!" Despite his battered leg, Sherlock limped into view.

"Give it up, Sherlock," Moriarty groaned in annoyance. "What are you going to do, depress me to death?"

"This is where our story ends," Sherlock announced bravely yet weakly.

His words made Watson raise his eyebrow, but Borra knew what they mean as he feared the worst.

"Come, Moriarty! Come dance with me."

Moriarty gasped, "Oh, big hairy bums!"

Everything began to happen in slow motion.

Gathering the last of his strength, Sherlock threw himself onto Moriarty, hurling the two adversaries over the ledge.

"SHERLOCK!" Watson and Borra bellowed in horror.

As the two enemies fell gradually through the air, a rain of water fell from the bridge behind them, like a waterfall, and only two tiny silhouettes of Sherlock and Moriarty could be seen as they hurled downward toward the water.

Luckily, Watson and Borra had been saved by Gnomeo and Juliet. Together, the three gnomes fired a grappling hook from the cane to Sherlock

And Borra alone recited a spell to make a magical lasso that he never used before to save a friend back from where he came from.

"APPLE RIBBON LASSO!"

With this spell, the wand staff unleashed a red ribbon of light.

Sherlock grabbed the cane with his hands while the ribbon of light lassoed Sherlock around his waist before he could fall into the Thames.

Unfortunately, Moriarty landed in the water with a splash. But he floated up to the surface, spluttering, "Sherlock Gnomes, I shall...oh, this water is disgusting! It's going on my mouth! Oh no, my phone!" As the villain floated down stream, his phone buzzed and died when in contact with the water and it sank to the bottom of the river.

The grappling hook's rope and the ribbon of light pulled Sherlock upward and the group helped in bringing him back on the ledge to safety.

Watson and Borra stared at Sherlock, both in disbelief that the detective had been willing to sacrifice himself for them.

"You'd give your life for us?" Watson asked.

"Of course," Sherlock replied honestly.

"Because you're the sworn protector of London's garden gnomes." Borra inquired.

Sherlock shook his head. "No, because _we_ are the sworn protector's of London's garden gnomes. Watson, Borra and Sherlock, a team and friends." He looked sorrowfully at him. "And I promise to treat my teammates and friends a lot better. That is, of course, if you'll have me back." He held out his hand, hoping for a handshake.

"Watson, Borra and Sherlock? I rather like the sound of that." Watson nodded, accepting Sherlock's apology.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go, and… Everyone deserves a second chance, especially friends," Borra smiled, also forgiving Sherlock.

And without hesitation, Watson, Borra and Sherlock shook hands, reaffirming their friendship.

Down below, all of London's garden gnomes began to cheer and applaud for their heroes. The red atmosphere from the fireworks had changed to cheery pink and violet colors.


	12. Epilogue

The entire season passed so quickly. Springtime had finally arrived, and the garden looked so wonderful.

"What a perfect spring day," Lady Bluebury told Gnomeo and Juliet. "The garden looks absolutely glorious."

"It truly does," agreed Lord Redbrick, as he came over to give his daughter a hug. "Juliet, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," said Juliet.

All of the gnomes, including the rescued gnomes from every garden in London, gathered around for the ceremony. Even Irene attended the ceremony, escorted by Teddy Gregson and Big Teddy. Several lucky cats from the Chinese Emporium were also attending the ceremony.

"Watson!" Irene greeted the doctor, who blushed. "Borra! It's nice to see you again!" she said to the winged gnome.

"Hi, Irene," Borra waved.

But when Irene noticed Sherlock, she dryly turned her nose up at him. "Oh. Sherlock. I didn't see you there."

"Yes. I suppose I deserved that," Sherlock mumbled, and his two friends nodded in agreement.

"On this day, the first day of spring, we are here to celebrate our new leaders, Gnomeo and Juliet," declared Grandma Bluebury.

Benny and Nanette, both whom stood by our side, handed my parents a single, delicate seedling flower. There was no mistaking its colors and species of what flower my parents are going to plant.

"Is that what I think it is?" Gnomeo asked.

"A Cupid's Arrow Orchid," Juliet replied. "Our flower."

Holding hands, Gnomeo and Juliet planted the little seedling together in the dirt.

"So, I guess this is officially our garden now," said the blue gnome.

"It is. And I'll never forget the most important thing in this garden is you," the red gnome said tenderly.

"Ooh, that was super cheesy."

"No, it was extremely romantic."

"Grade-A cheddar."

"Will you shut and kiss me?"

Juliet grabbed Gnomeo by the collar and pulled him into her embrace, where they kissed passionately.

The crowd cheered loudly and thunderous applause sounded throughout the garden. Bluebury and Redbrick nodded approvingly at their son and daughter's romance, and Benny cried on Nanette's leg who comforted him.

In the back of the crowd, Sherlock, Watson and Borra watched Gnomeo and Juliet in astonishment.

"Watson, Borra, do you see how they look at one another? Recalculating likelihood of breakup at zero percent." Sherlock mused. "Could that possibly be right?"

"Elementary, my dear Sherlock," said Watson. "Elementary."

Then, the three gentlemen gestured each other to go first, but to their surprised, they rather go together as a team. With Watson on his side and Borra between them to support him, Sherlock limped out of the garden and toward home with his friends. Their relationships have gotten stronger and more closer than ever to make up for lost time.

* * *

 **Casts and Voices:**

 **Johnny Depp - Sherlock Gnomes**

 **Chiwetel Ejiofor - Dr. Gnome Watson**

 **Sean Astin – Gnomogenes (Hermogenes) Borra**

 **Mary J. Blige - Irene**

 **Jamie Demetriou – Moriarty**

 **James McAvoy - Gnomeo**

 **Emily Blunt - Juliet**

 **Michael Caine - Lord Redbrick**

 **Maggie Smith - Lady Bluebury**

 **Ashley Jensen - Nanette**

 **Matt Lucas - Benny**

 **Stephen Merchant - Paris**

 **Julio Bonet - Mankini Gnome**

 **Kelly Asbury - Red Goon Gnomes**

 **Ozzy Osbourne - Fawn**

 **Dan Starkey - Teddy Gregson**

 **Dexter Fletcher – Reggie**

 **Javone Prince - Ronnie**

 **James Hong - Salt Shaker**

 **Stephen Wright - Bridge Operator**

* * *

 _ **I saw you dancing out the ocean**_  
 _ **Running fast along the sand**_  
 _ **A spirit born of earth and water**_  
 _ **Fire flying from your hands**_  
 _ **In the instant that you love someone**_  
 _ **In the second that the hammer hits**_  
 _ **Reality runs up your spine**_  
 _ **And the pieces finally fit**_

 _ **And all I ever needed was the one**_  
 _ **Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_  
 _ **When stars collide like you and I**_  
 _ **No shadows block the sun**_  
 _ **You're all I've ever needed**_  
 _ **Baby you're the one**_

 _ **There are caravans we follow**_  
 _ **Drunken nights in dark hotels**_  
 _ **When chances breathe between the silence**_  
 _ **Where sex and love no longer gel, oh**_  
 _ **For each man in his time is Cain**_  
 _ **Until he walks along the beach**_  
 _ **And sees his future in the water**_  
 _ **A long lost heart within his reach**_

 _ **And all I ever needed was the one**_  
 _ **Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_  
 _ **When stars collide like you and I**_  
 _ **No shadows block the sun**_  
 _ **You're all I've ever needed**_  
 _ **Uh, baby you're the one**_

 _ **And all I ever needed was the one**_  
 _ **Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_  
 _ **When stars collide like you and I**_  
 _ **No shadows block the sun (oh)**_  
 _ **You're all I've ever needed**_  
 _ **Uh, baby you're the one**_

 _ **And all I ever needed was the one**_  
 _ **Like freedom fields where wild horses run**_  
 _ **When stars collide like you and I**_  
 _ **No shadows block the sun (oh)**_  
 _ **You're all I've ever needed**_  
 _ **Uh, baby you're the one**_

* * *

 **Yes! Finally I finished it! Special thanks to Gotham317. This isn't gonna be last story of Sherlock Gnomes, because, sooner or later, I'm going to make more!**

 **Happy Halloween, everyone!**


End file.
